rubi emerald saphire amethyst in camphfblud
by memphis starsentell
Summary: rubbi emeradol saphire amathist li goes to camp haf blud! OC!11!
1. p-dawwwg aw yeah

**hayy im trisha n mi AWSUM etdtor naes rou stury ES MUYU AWSUMO**

**PLZ DUN FLAEM I WORCED WHARD UN DIS STURY flaemers r nazies. **

**SWAG S AWSUM**

chapter one

hai im rubi **(i jst luvvvvv dis name if u dun u dont hav sweg) **emerald saphire amethyst li. sum ppl ting im a mermade but im akshuly an treh nymph, but i hav pale whit skin dats kinda tannd.

im da most beootiful 1 en da wurld. i has da long yelo hare reches 2 de flour n blu eyes dat sparkle like dsty car windohs en da sunlit **(dat jus loohks soooooo swag!111**

i ware a prety japnes uniform. raed strike the blood 4 exampls **(its a rly gud manga srsly man!1)**

my home is camp ½ blud n i liv w my awsum bf p-dawg (he usd 2 b persy jaksun but now his neam has so muuuc h more swagg) n he has da best sparkling SWAGGy blue eyes n a buzz cut of his dark raven onix hare nd ear ring peersingz

every1 camp ½ blud liks me. im the most pop girl n every1 looks up to me. o and i also laik waring sexah tanktops with those awsum no sleeved half shurts + skinny genes dat are riped in sum plac2s n vans or congress. n i own lotsa cardgans.

o btw athenas my mum

**ok dat wus jus da 1 chapter howd u liek it it wus gud rite **

**just da interoduckshen nxt chapter will b da bgining of da rllllll stury**

**trisha (wit sweg) **

**REVEWWWWW!11!11!**


	2. swagga L 11

**Fuk of flamerz!1! STAHP FLAEMNG MI U GUISE DUN HAV SWAG**

**Heey guise im bcak! dis tiem i hav meh edtior halp in righting dis! it gunna b so muhc bteter1! if u dun liek it u no swajg! he wil hel in mi speling and grandmer errers. sry its shrt. it wus 4 da supenseful momen at da end**

Chapter two:

p-dawg wok up and put his pants on. he took a selfie and said "#just_woke_up #so_much_swag and got 1000 lieks immediatly. then he opened his eyes and yawned. rubbu was lyin in bed and sed to him, "wow ur really god at having wild sex. im so tired. we went all nite didnt we."

"omg I lurv you so much rubi lets go again." pdawg gigled shyly.

pdog took of his shit and showed his swaggy abs and his swagilustrous eye brows. i stroke my swag-filled hands and stroked it down his hard abs and we frenched but then… the door was open "WAT THE FUCK ARE U DOIN." it was Swagga L! He iz actually luke but has better swag!1!11

**omg guise dud u lkie m plawt tiwist ? so suspnsful! Wate until nxt chpter omg iz gon be so sweg. yolo**


	3. ANABICH!

**wat do u mean DIS IS REALL N RUBBY'S NAME ISNT MARY SUE its ruby! sry i had skool cldnt update but tanks 2 mi editer naes!1!**

**no flaeming!**

chapter three:

so he barfed in and was liek "OMG WHY R U GUISE SCREWING EEACH ODDER I TOUGHT U LOVD ME RUBBY!"

i sed "of corse not i 3 p-dawg, he's da best!" but thennnn…

…

…

…

GESS WAHT ANABETH CAME IN AND SHE GOT NO SWAG AND SHE SED "BACK OFF BICH PERSY IS MIIINE!1!"

But I sneerd at her and yelled beutifully **(see? mi speling is ok now so STOP FLAEMNG) **"he luvs me, bcuz i'm more beutiful than u"

and P-Dawg sed "ya n my names not persy its p-dawg coz i full of da swagger now." n then he sexily made da peece sine and we kissed n anabich was rlly jelly coz i was way more beutifuller than she wus n i got all da guyz. but den…

Swagga L was all like, "noooo p-dawg is mine!" and pushed me off him but sinc im super-duper strong and prety n intelectuahhl i took out mah gun n shot him in da face.

"u got no swag!11!1 u r luke agen, u don't deserve to be Swagga L nymore!" i yelled at him, bcuz he lost all dat swagger fo steeling my bf

**c how wus dat? nxt chptera new charrie will b interodused! b prepared!**

**trisha**


	4. chironald

**okay i gotz anuzzer editer (tanks shawn!) ok dis tiem its betder n rubbi s NOT a mary sue o huever **

chapter four

Annabeth da bich was dead on the ground. her Blood smelled of swag **(becuz i killed her) **and I hifived PDawg. n then I said "do u wanna go ate breakfast" "Okay" p-dawg licked Annabich and she exploded n was gone. We went otside. After we wen outside a monsta sudenly spawned on de ground. "oh no" pdawg sed but i pulled out my trusti gun and shot it!

right in the head. It dyed 4ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. every1 was like, "You're so cool, Rubi!" and dey all started 2 fight o'er me. and then i sedd…

"every1 plz stop! i know im beautiful **(spelled it rite dis tiem see?) **but plz don't fight over me!" and den dey all stopped cus they all listened 2 me cuz im beautiful and id gotz da swagger.

suddenlY! swagga l i men Luke dat traitor ran otside and sed, "HASHTAGYOLOSWAG" and dat was cool so i sed

"u can be swagga L agen cuz dat was cool" and he sed "yay!" and we were all happy until…

CHIRONALD MCDONALD RAN IN AND SED "WTF R U DOING U MODERFUKERS"

**i wunder wat next?! stay tuned! **

**-trisha 3**


	5. da monsta

**stop flaemingg! fi u dont liek it dont read. u guise hav no swag so fuk off n shes not a mary sue rubbi has probelms 2 like shes 2 beatiful so evey1 fites over her fuk u shawn he abanduned me!**

"Wee killd the monsta," P-Dawg explaned n den chironald wus like

oh dats a gud ting gud job guise!1!" n we got medals and swagy stuffs

every1 thought we wer ful of swag so sudenly we were da moste famus guise in camphfblud. swagga l sudenly said "im sorry rubbi! i never luved p-dawg ive only ever luved u!"

i wus a very kind person so i sed "i kno i knew all along dat u luved me every1 duz cuz **(lol it rymes) **im beutiful n smart"

he sed "yes u r"

n dat was totes swaggy so i gave him 1 of mi guns. 'here taek dis it mite help u"

den a monsta appeered outta nowere n swagga l shot it in da hed wit his knew guns n he saved me so i sed "tanks 4 saving me Swagga L, ur so strong"

but den p-Dwag got all jelis n sudenly…

**revew! i wont post until i get 4 revews! dey can be bad o gud idc but 4 revews ok?/?**

**0trisha 3**


	6. da autority

**tanks 4 da gud revew n rubbi's flaw is dat she makes ppl get hert since shes 2 beeutiful n ppl fite over her. revews! tankooh guys but mor gud revews kaayyy? tankssss. swag 3 **

he puld owt a gun n tryd 2 shoot swagga l but he dojded. p dawg wus mad so then i jumpd btween them n puld them a-part. i leikd them both alot so i yelld "STAHP" n dey did!

but den p dawg reveld his AWSUM NEW SWAGGALICOUS AMAZING WEPEN it was…da….

MAGICAL FAIRY WAND w/it he shot powerfull bursts of majick at swagga l and swagga L maneged to dojde.

finally chironald mcdonald burst onto da sene n wus like, "EVERYBODAH SIT DA FUCK DOWN AND BE DA QUITE" so we did sinse he wus da leader of da cap **(autor note: i nearly rote "cappy bird' lol)**

so den we all lisened to chironald mcdonald. he begin taling

**isskinda short butt issuspense rite? eheh**

**trisha 3 **


	7. DA UNDERHERE

**okey guys. heear iz teh new chpater!1! i hoep u liek it. pS okok STAHP FALEMING U GUIS! ENGLIHS IS NOT MAI 1RD LANGEAGU. IM SITL LERNIGN TO RIGHT GUD. ANYWEY HEAR IS DA NEW CHAPPY**

chironadl stud up and sayd "who iz da wan who spil blood oll ovre there room. there iz blud undreware in da rum!11 hwooo did dis?"  
rubi stud up and sed "it was anabishc's underhair! meh and p-dagw were jsut tlakign and she wlaking in with her underwair and she exploded, thass why der waz blud everwhere! we r teling da trueth! chironald.1"  
chironadl scrached his hairy centar balls wiht his figner adn telld rubi " i udnerstadn. butt what wer u and percy doin inn da saem room? ddi u plya boared game?"  
p-dawg sid to im "we didnt pley bored gaem we maed sweet luv and den anabich wldkaed in wiht her bluddy underhair adn we stahped and den she exploed with chez blud everwhere!11!"  
chinorald sed "whow luks fun! anabich was rued of hre to wlak in on ur boarded gaem and luv macking . im gled she dyed1!" he scrached his bals and wlaked away  
rubi sed to p-dawg "chirondalds bals are hawt!" "i argee" p-dawg replaisd

**it look si kindna radnmom but da sotry is still goin sooo. Ya keep swag- tirsha**


End file.
